


Rescue

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [55]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Older Characters, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Jason disposes of his Red Hood helmet and steadies Bruce’s jerking shoulders back to the med-table. Leather, fingerless gloves press callously to Bruce’s graying, unshaven cheeks. “B, stay with me. You’re not dyin’ on some fucking messed-up hallucinogens, alright?”





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT A GOOD SHIP. SO GOOD. I'VE MISSED IT. I ALWAYS HAD A SOFT SPOT. Thoughts/comments deeply appreciated!

 

055\. Rescue

*

(He's covered in blood. Somuchsomuch _somuch_.)

Jason disposes of his Red Hood helmet and steadies Bruce's jerking shoulders back to the med-table, as Bruce's gauntlets claw into his shirt with frenzy. He scowls over his shoulder.

"Where the _fuck_ is the antitoxin, Alfred? Let's go already! He's going into shock!"

Jason stares back down on him.

(Blood in his eyes. His lifeless, blue eyes exposed from the torn Robin-mask. Ifailedhim _Ifailed_.)

Leather, fingerless gloves press callously to Bruce's graying, unshaven cheeks. "B, stay with me. You're not dyin' on some fucking messed-up hallucinogens, alright?"

(Toorashtoo _late_.Myboy _My_.)

Jason laughs alone — he has to — _roughly, despairingly._

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
